Wanderer's Navigation Project
by Vega The Alpha
Summary: Stan is a lost wanderer, and Craig is his accurate navigator. Together, they learn how to care and what it feels like to be cared. Their differences complete them, even though that can destroy them too. Note: The cover image is not mine, I will change it later.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. I just want to tell you who visit this fanfiction, welcome! Oh and also a few things.**

 **This is my first South Park fanfiction and first proper** **story written in English** **. Yep, English isn't my first language.**

 **So expect some grammatical error and you might find weird combination of words; it's highly possible.**

 **And to be honest this story is just a prototype for me to try write something in English; to practice. But if you guys would like this fic to continue, don't** **hesitate** **to let me know!**

 **And it would be really appreciated if you can give me some advice about my writing. Don't hesitate to review or PM!**

 **Ok, let's get into this!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Vega The Alpha presents_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Wanderer's Navigation Project

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Craig Tucker hated Stan Marsh.

Maybe it's because they looked pretty much alike; with their raven hair, blue eyes, and body height. Craig didn't see it though. And he's quite sure that he's taller than Stan. Not that he cared, though. But with all that _morons-_ that Craig likes to call them-keep rambling about their similarities, it's hard not to dislike Stan. Maybe it's kind of defense mechanism, since being alike screams rivalry.

At first it's just a slight dislike towards that guy. But after seeing how Stan lived his life, it made him sick. Typical popular kid that runs high school, that what he was. Had friends that always followed him around, joined football team, and dated the most popular girl in their school, Wendy Testaburger. They had on and off relationship since elementary school, and it always followed by the same pattern. They will broke up, and that Wendy girl would date the smart annoying kid named Gregory or whatever but eventually would go back to Stan. Stan himself was never seen with other girls, even though girls on their school would do anything to get to that jock's pants. Craig didn't know if that is loyalty or just plain stupidity.

That's why Craig hates Stan. That guy should be honored though, since Craig who usually didn't give a damn fuck about almost everything took energy and time to hate him.

Unfortunately for Craig, it's the world that hated him. He got paired up with Stan in history class for a big project that last until winter break. What a fucking joke. So he's gonna spend the next 4 months with that asswipe? Don't worry, it got much worse. His homeroom teacher thought it would be a _great_ idea that the history class pairing will be the same pairing for voluntary camp that will be held next month. She said it would raise effectiveness in both project. Craig still thought it's a dumb idea. He just couldn't get why teachers can't ask the student to choose their own partner. Maybe fate just wanted to fuck with him.

So there he was, standing in front of Stan's house. Craig did suggest to do their work in library, but being a dickhead he was, Stan refused to even get close to that place. What's up with him anyway, got a libraria-paranoia or something? Well, whatever. Craig just decided not to question anymore. He just wanted this to be over with. He stared at the door before ringing the bell, and at that time, he hated his life even more.

.

* * *

.

Stan Marsh envied Craig Tucker.

Maybe it's the way he could do what Stan couldn't do. He didn't care about what people think of him, so he just always said everything in his mind. Stan couldn't do that; he couldn't stand the thought of people leaving him if he blurted out all his minds. Hell, they might think he's crazy for having some rotten minds. He only shares a few of his minds with his best friends, Kyle and Kenny, but he definitely still hide a lot. On the contrary, Stan wondered if Craig ever held his opinion to himself.

What amused Stan more, Craig still have a few close friends that cared about him, at least that what Stan thought. Even though Craig said a few harsh words at them, they didn't mind and just responded casually as if it's nothing. Clyde, one of his friends, sometimes even just laughed it off like the harsh words were just usual thing he heard.

Yes, Stan _might_ have observed Craig Tucker too much, but for Stan, he just couldn't help it. He's so free and kind of… interesting. He meant his personality, of course. Even though other people thinks he was rude, boorish and boring guy, Stan knows there were something more to that guy. He didn't know why, but he's eager to know.

His interest of Craig was becoming more intense when one day he saw that guy in Stark's Pond. Craig didn't saw him, though, too absorbed to his drawing. Stan was not near enough to see his drawing, but it's the first time Stan saw different look on his eyes. Usually his eyes showed how much he hates everything, but this time, he had… some kind of an intense passion sparkling through his eyes. Stan was captivated at the look on him, that he started to envy him more. Stan didn't know what he's into. Sure, he's pretty good at football, but he just couldn't see himself has a future carrier associated with it. He's just… always too confused for his own good. But Craig… seemed to have his mind set already. It's confirmed when one day Stan saw an art school brochure sticked in Craig's locker. Stan didn't know why, but seeing someone at the age of him had already set his mind for the future is just so… cool.

And there he was, waiting for Craig to come to his home. He's not sure about pairing up with Craig is a good idea, even though he can't lie he felt a little joy when Ms. Stark mentioned his name with Craig. It's just that… Stan has a feeling Craig wouldn't like him. Sure almost everyone in his school is nice to him, but Craig, of course, different. Maybe Stan's just nervous about befriending his 'role model'? Or he was afraid that Craig will turn out to be the same as everyone else? When he heard the bell rang, he jolted from the couch and rushed towards the door. Every questions in Stan's mind will soon be answered after he opened this door.

.

.

.

 **So how was it? I'm so nervous, please let me hear your opinion in the comment!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I don't really have much to say, so let's just jump right into the story!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

.

.

"Let me get this straight" said the teen with a bored look on his face, "Every Saturday, we're gonna spend four hours for this project. No more than that. I don't want to spend too many of my supposed to be holiday on this dumbass project"

"But, Craig" the other boy replied, resulting an annoyed look from the boy sitting in front of him. He soon corrected himself, "I mean, Tucker... this project will hold 80 % of our final score for this subject. And not to mention the instructions will be added every weeks and I'm sure it's gonna be harder and require much more time"

"5 hours then" he suggested, earning a sigh from the other boy. "Then what are your fucking suggestions, Marsh?" Craig was too tired for a debate, lucky for Stan. And he was feeling generous enough to plan on going along with whatever Stan's suggestion would be.

"I don't think time limit is necessary. It will make us more rushed and I'm afraid it will also make us harder to concentrate" Stan explained thoroughly, even though the boy in front of him shot a bored look at him.

"Yes, then what are your solutions?"

"Ah… I… I think that we're just gonna do it as effective as we can, and not to be burden by time limits. We're just gonna see how long will it takes for us to finished" said Stan, shifting on his chair, a bit uncomfortable.

Craig leaned back to his chair, looking a bit relieved but still had a bored face. "See? That wasn't so hard, was it?"

"...what?" asked Stan, confused at Craig's question.

"It took you way too long to just state your own damn opinion. You should stop your insignificant rambling and get straight to what you want to say" Craig answered sharply. "I don't want to waste my time listening you talking about incoherent stuff if we're gonna spend time together and shit."

"Sorry…" Stan mumbled quietly.

Craig rolled his eyes."Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's just get into this damn projects and do it efficiently like you said" And then they started to work on some papers. The Marsh's dining room soon to be filled with silence as the boys focused at their work.

.

* * *

.

No one had ever asked Stan specifically for his opinion like Craig Tucker did. Usually, when Stan had a discussion with other, he tended to be the person that just agree to other's suggestion. It's not like he never had any opinions. It's just hard for him to spit it out with his lack of confidence. And when Kenny or Kyle came to him with their problem, Stan would listen and without he even said anything, they will came up with their own solutions, or both of them will exchange their opinion. He would respond sometime in their discussion, but he always avoided to state his opinion that he's afraid would be resulting on something's bad if he mentioned it.

Since that first encounter, Craig always triggered Stan to come up with his own opinion. He seemed really bothered by people that hold back their thoughts. Stan honestly wanted to thank him for that, but it would possibly annoy him. The least thing Stan wanted was to make him more uncomfortable than he really had about pairing up with him. Yes, Stan was pretty sure Craig was not really happy spending time with him. Stan didn't blame him, though, after all he admitted he is indeed annoying. For Craig, at least.

.

* * *

.

Craig was a bit surprised how spending time with Stan Marsh was not as bad as he thought it would be. Well, he's still annoying like pretty much anyone else, but he might be off that lists if only he stopped being such a whiny pain in the ass. Yep, Craig was definitely surprised at how self-conscious Stan was. And Craig was pretty sure Stan never gave any of that impression to another student as school. Everyone believed he's a typical confident jock that thinks he can conquer the world. It wouldn't fool Craig, though. Stan might be a pro at hiding it to other people, but not Craig Tucker.

Somehow Craig unconsciously helped Stan through that problem. Maybe because it bothered him too much that Stan Marsh wasn't what he expected he was. Or maybe Craig is just a decent person that likes to help people with their problem. Nah, that wouldn't be an option. Craig is indeed decent. A decent asshole. And he's proud of that.

So Craig was still questioning his reason for even care about that bastard. What Craig still didn't realize that he might like Stan's reaction when he asked for his opinion. There was a glint of joy in Stan's eyes at his every remark, and that made Craig determined to do that over and over. Craig never knew that affecting someone could be this amusing. He never felt like this to any other person though; not sure why.

"Craig" Stan called quietly when they're doing papers in Stan's room. "Uh, I mean, Tucker. I heard that you're going to art school after finishing high school, is that true?"

"Does this question related to what we're doing right now? I thought you said you preferred to do this efficiently" When Craig heard Stan mumbled a small apology, he sighed and then answered. "Yes, I expect to go to an art school. Maybe the one in Colorado will do"

Stan's eyes lit up at his answer. His face filled with curiosity, and Craig silently cursed to what he's gotten himself into. "I never knew you liked drawing. I never saw you participate if there's an event in our school"

"Because I just don't care to impress any morons in that school" Craig replied firmly. Where did this bastard know about his plan anyway? Oh well, not that Craig would hide and deny it though. Craig almost asked about Stan's plan after graduation, but he dismissed it. He almost sure it would be football, until Stan said something unexpected.

"I don't know what I will do" He sighed, sounded sad. "I really envy you. I don't even know what I'm really into"

Craig examined Stan's face, expecting him to break into laughter because he just said some sort of joke. But there's no hint of it in his face. Craig spontaneously responded, "Don't worry. I'm quite sure there's a lot of people like you, too. Just take your time. You will find it eventually" Did Craig just fucking reassured Stan motherfucking Marsh? He's 100% sure Clyde would laugh even at the idea of him caring about other. Hell, he might even faint if he heard what he just said. Why it sounded like he cared about this guy's feeling?

Stan smiled at him, and Craig hated to admit smile looked good on Stan. "Thanks. You are so kind" Did Stan motherfucking Marsh just called him kind!?

"Enough of this small talk. Let's just finished what we're doing" Craig couldn't handle anymore absurd discussions with this guy. Where's his usual sarcasm go? This was really not him. Who would've thought Stan motherfucking Marsh would have this effect on him?

"Can I call you Craig?"

Craig stared at Stan in disbelief. "Whatever, it's not like you had not called me that the entire time"

"Shut up" Stan slightly chuckled. Fucking chuckled. That's not supposed to be funny, or so Craig thought. "You can call me Stan, too" he added with a slight smile.

"You wish, Marsh" Craig smirked. He's not sure why he smirked. He's not supposed to be this close to this jock. Craig Tucker just had a casual conversation with Stan Marsh. It's like he always forgot that he hated Stan when they were together. Oh well, maybe a little bit hospitality and friendship wouldn't hurt. Wait, were they friend?

"Oh yeah, Craig. Before we go to the theater, would you mind if I showered first?" Oh crap. Craig completely forgot their plan. Of course it's related to the project. They had to watch this probably boring history movie.

"Sure, whatever. Take your sweet ass time. But let me nap on your bed" he said, not forgetting to roll his eyes.

"Please do. It will take me an hour maybe" What. Is he a girl or something?

"Don't care. Just make sure you got out" Craig said as he throw himself to Stan's bed. He closed his eyes instantly, not even bothered to listen at Stan's reply. He was too tired after last night he spent on Token's house. Craig, Token, Clyde, and Tweek spent the entire night playing video games. Token just bought the latest PlayStation, that expensive one. Of course he wouldn't pass that opportunity to try that sexy console.

Slowly Craig drifted to sleep while listening to Stan preparing himself to the bathroom. He never knew that bastard's bed would feel this good.

.

* * *

.

Stan entered the bathroom and started stripping out of his clothes. Usually he would just do it in his room, but since Craig was in there, he optioned not to. Well, he's technically sleeping, but Stan just couldn't take a chance. It's not that he's just shy or something. Of course he's a little embarrassed, but it's not the real reason. Stan's afraid he would freak Craig out with what's… he's been hiding from people.

Stan immediately turned on the shower after he stepped in it. Cold water was pouring to his body, and he sighed as the droplets slided down his body. It's always been like this. Cold water even in chilly weather. People might think he's weird, but that's just the way Stan liked it. Painfully cold.

After minutes of scrubbing and rinsing and make sure he did it two times, he stepped out of the shower. He glanced at the mirror, but soon turned his face away. He always hated looking in the mirror. More specifically, himself. He quickly grabbed a lotion bottle from the skin, opened it and then applied the liquid on his arm that full with cuts. This was the thing he hide from everyone. His self-harming issue. Sure the lotion helped to make the marks faded away more quickly, but it's never fast enough. Stan sighed heavily while staring at the marks.

"Everything's gonna be alright, Stan" he lied.

.

* * *

.

"Craig"

A soft voiced called out to him, along with a gentle shake to his body. He groaned in annoyance. He only knew one person that would waking him up gently. "Five more minutes, Tweek" he mumbled.

Then there was silence. Craig started to drift off again until he heard the same person calling out to him again. "Craig, wake up" Now the hand started to shake him more roughly.

"Tweek, just-"

"It's Stan"

Craig instantly opened his eyes and sat up. He glared to Stan with sleepy eyes, and asked "What the fuck are you doing in my room?"

Stan's looking at him, dazzled. "First, this is my room as long as I'm concerned. And second, I'm waking you up"

Craig looked around and noticed that was definitely NOT his room. Oh yeah, right. He was asleep while waiting for Stan. "It really did take you an hour to shower, huh?" He asked as he glanced at the clock.

"Just… get ready now. We'll leave soon" he said, not even bothered to answer the question. "Meet me downstairs when you're ready, I'll be at the kitchen. I'm a little bit hungry" And he leaved.

Craig's a bit surprised. It's not like Stan to ignore a question. He usually answered even the unimportant ones. Was he mad? Well, maybe Craig was just thinking too much. What's he know about people anyway? He's the least kind of people who could perfectly guess someone's feeling. Not that he couldn't do that, he just never tried mainly because he didn't give a fuck about anyone. Who knew, maybe Craig would be an expert at that if he tried?

After washing his face and packing his stuffs, Craig headed downstairs and then straight to the kitchen. There he saw Stan leaned on a counter while holding a can of coffee, staring blankly at the floor. Okay, there was definitely something wrong.

"What's your problem?" he asked as he leaned at the counter beside Stan.

"Huh?" Stan turned his head at Craig slowly, looking puzzled.

"What's wrong? You look a bit off since you waking me up" He asked as he stared into Stan eyes. He just then realised Stan's eyes were lighter shade of blue than his. They reminded him a lot of the sky… more specifically the summer sky.

"There's nothing wrong, Craig. I'm fine" he answered while averted his eyes.

"Bullshit. Did I do something wrong?" Craig asked again, still staring at the captivating eyes even though Stan didn't stare at him back. "Are you mad because I called you Tweek?"

Stan shook his head frantically. "No! Of course not, why would I be mad?"Of course he's not mad because of just that weird reason. Craig felt really stupid by asking him that. "I really am fine, Craig. Thanks for worrying about me"

Craig grimaced at his remark. "No, why would I worry about you? I just thought it would be pain in the ass if you're in a foul mood while we're hanging out of something" He stated firmly. Of course he didn't care about Stan's problem. Just like he didn't care about anyone or anything.

Stan laughed dryly. "Yeah, right, of course. But thanks anyway for asking" he said and then gave Craig a slight smile. "I'm just tired, that's all. I will try not to annoy you, I promise"

"You better be" Craig said as he continued staring at that eyes. He was still sure that Stan was lying, but of course he couldn't force Stan to tell him what's budging him. After all, he didn't care about Stan, did he?

.

* * *

.

 **Anddddd to be continued. Don't forget to review!**


End file.
